


Holy Shit

by kingkronos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Malia has had enough, Teen Wolf, bestfriend Liam, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkronos/pseuds/kingkronos
Summary: Malia finally had enough and just kisses her.





	Holy Shit

It's been a while since I danced with Kira in Mexico and I've been feeling different. Every time I'm around Kira my heartbeats faster than any coyotes should. Liam is the only one who knows, I've become really close with him.

I normally tell everyone that it's because I'm scared she'll use her powers in me, like when saving Lydia. Which isn't a total lie because she kinda does scare me, but don't tell her that.

 

* * *

 

"Lia why don't you just tell her, she's one of your best friends" Liam groans at his complaining pack mate

"Exactly!" She cries back. "She's one of my best friends"

"That means nothing Malia! Kira and Scott were once just friends but they dated, along with Stiles and Lydia"

"I guess" she huffs, crossing her arms. "Maybe I should just tell her tonight when everyone is over at Stiles'"

"There's the spirit, Tater Tot" Liam grins. "Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"You guys know I hate tater tots, the name is just dumb"

At Stiles'

"Hey Kira, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll be back this conversation is not over" she says earning many laughs from her friends. "What is it, Malia" she asks as sweetly as she is

Malia didn't know what she wanted to say to Kira. I mean how was she supposed to tell her best friend that she was falling in love with her.

"-lia Malia" Kira taps her

Malia couldn't talk so she just kissed her, placing her hand on her neck and the other on her waist.

"Took you long enough" Kira smirks before pulling back and walking away

"Holy Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in a notebook I forgot I had, so I decided to type it out and publish it. I hope it's not that bad. Yikes.


End file.
